Drunken Confession
by waveringPhantom
Summary: Abandoned. Shark has never been very nice to Yuma, and Yuma finds out why while talking to him. When Shark arrives at Yuma's house in the middle of the night, drunk, raped and beaten, will Yuma be able to save him? Up for adoption, Pm me.
1. bully

~monday~

Ryoga walked down the hallway to his next class, ignoring the high-toned boy following him.

"C'mon Shark! You said we could dual!" Yuma said as he caught up with Ryoga.

"I'm not wasting my time on you, Tsusumono." He said coldly.

"But I learned some new moves! I wanna show them to you."

"No," Ryoga replied coldly.

"Please?" Yuma begged.

"No. Leave me alone, Brat." Ryoga said as he entered his classroom.

"Shark..."

~later the same day~

Yuma pouted as he sat down by Katori at lunch.

"Whats wrong, Yuma?" She asked when she noticed he looked upset.

"Shark blew me off." He said angerly.

"He did?"

"Yeah..." Yuma looked to his left to see Ryoga and some of his friends sitting down on a lunch table."I'll go ask again." He walked over to were Ryoga was eating, sitting down next him.

Ryoga looked at him and glared."What do you want?" He asked, his eyes showing nothing but ice.

"Wanna dual now?" Yuma asked quickly, trying not to sound scared. And truth was, he was scared of Ryoga.

"_No_, I dont-" He was cut off when Yuma jumped up and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him up,

"C'mon, Shark! I'll let you win!" He said as he pulled, surprised at how strong Ryoga actually was.

"I would win any way," Ryoga said as he twisted Yuma's arm behind his back and pulled him levelwith himself, there face inchs apart."Do not ask me again. Got it?"

"O-Okay..." Yuma muttered, yelping as Ryoga pushed him back and let go, leaving him to fall and land on his back.

Yuma quickly stood up and walked back to Katori, ignoring Ryoga's and his friends' laughter.

"Are you okay, Yuma?" Katori asked as he sat down.

Yuma growled angerly."I'm just great."


	2. confessions and comfort

~thursday~

Yuma walked down the hallway during study hall, looking for a vending machine. He noticed Ryoga sitting on a window sill, reading what looked like a science textbook.

He walked over to Ryoga, also jumping onto the window sill. Ryoga turned to him quickly, as if frightend, then glared at Yuma.

"I wont ask you to dual."Yuma said.

Ryoga's eyes softend, then turned back to his book.

"Why are you reading a textbook?" Yuma asked.

"School..."

"You do your schoolwork?" Yuma asked, surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ryoga growled.

"I thought bullies never did their homework."

"Oh..."

Yuma looked at Ryoga's temple curiously, noticing a dark mark on his skin, almos fully hidden under his hair. "Whats that?" He asked as he pushed the purple hair behind Ryogaa's ear, revealing a large bruise on the side of his head.

Ryoga grabbed Yuma's wrist and pushed him away, glaring coldy. Though Yuma was not looking at _him_,but the bruise that lied still revealed on Rtoga's pale skin. When he noticed what Yuma was staring at, he quickly let go and covered it up, looking away awkwardly.

"Were did you get that?" Yuma asked.

"I-I...fell..." He whispered nervously, his now wide eyes eyeing Yuma warily.

"Thats lame excuse."

"Its not an excuse."

"Were did it come from?" Yuma asked, trying to look at the bruise again, is fingers brushing Ryoga's face.

"I-I told you!" Ryoga said as he tried pushing Yuma away, only to give up and let Yuma examine the bruise.

"No, didnt you watch those videos ingrade school, Ryoga?"

"What do you mean?"

"All those kids on there said they fell or got hit by a ball. But they were really getting beat up at home."

Ryoga shook his head. "I'm not getting beat up, Yuma." Ryoga laughed hollowly.

"Okay, but if you are, you can tell me."

"_Yuma_-"

"Really!" Yuma said as he jumped off the sill and stood infront of him, putting his hands on Ryoga's knees, making Ryoga uncomfortable."You can always tell me, you know."

"Thanks Yuma, but..."Ryoga looked away as Yuma inched closer to him."I...think I have things ...under control..."

"So you are getting hurt?"Yuma asked gently.

Ryoga hesitated for a moment, then nodded."You cant tell anybody, please!"

Yuma was startled by the way Ryoga's voice sounded."I wont. And come over if you ever have to. Like, if things ever get too bad."

"Thanks...Yuma..."

"Your voice sounds different, now."

"I...I thought since I told you whats going on...that I didn't have to mask my voice around you..."He looked at Yuma."It's not _that _high, is it?"

"No, its not high, its still lower than most people in our grade. It's just not as raspy and evil and growly as it usualy is. I like it, sounds really mature."

"Whatever!" Ryoga laughed, a true smile on his face.

"So...you trust me now?"Yuma asked.

"I geuss I have to..."

"Okay,"Yuma said as he hugged Ryoga, surprised when he hugged back, seeking comfort.

"Hey, you gonna let go?"Yuma laughed as Ryoga kept his hold on him.

"Yuma..."

Yuma stopped laughing when he heard Ryoga's trembling voice."Whats wrong?"

Ryoga wrapped his arms tighter around Yuma, nuzzling his neck.

"Ryoga?"

"Its been so long since anyone touched me without trying to hurt me, Yuma...no one's ever held me before..."

"You have me now, Shark. I'll hold you whenever you need me to."

Ryoga nodded and pulled away, looking at Yuma. "Whats different about you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I've always been able to keep everything inside, whenever teachers or councelers got suspicious, and you talk to me once and...everything comes out."

Yuma smiled."I got a way with people."

"Yeah...


	3. i love you

just a note, Shark is drunk, thats why he is acting so occ.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jeez...who's up at 1 in the morning?" Yuma grumbled as he walked to the door, wich was being pounded on relentlessly.

"I'm comming!" Yuma said as he groggily approached the door.

"Yuma..." A strangled voice sounded from behind the door.

"Shark?" Yuma asked as he ran to the door, throwing it open to reveal his freind Ryoga.

Ryoga fell onto Yuma, seeming to have been leaning against the door.

"Sh-Shark!" Yuma gasped when he saw the condition his friend was in. His hair was a mess, his clothes were ripped and bloodied. He had many cuts and bruises adorning his usually flawless skin, and strange bruises around his neck. And he had a large bottle of alchohol in his hand, almost empty."Shark, have you been drinking?" Yuma asked as he pulled Ryoga inside and closed the door.

Ryoga nodded sluggishly."I wan'ed ta make dad mad..." He got off Yuma and leaned against the door, his legs spread."It worked!" He he laughed half-heartedly, his head on the door and his eyes half lidded. His legs moved around, going from bent to flat on the ground and back. He put the bottle back to his lips, most of the substance running down his chin and onto his bruised chest.

"Stop, no more." Yuma said as he took the bottle away, Ryoga groaning.

"Yuuumaaa."

Yuma gasped as Ryoga pulled him closer, wrapping his legs around Yuma, his thighs rubbing Yuma's hips.

"What are you doing?" Yuma asked as he pushed Ryoga back out of instinct, he never would have done so if he thought for a couple moments.

Ryoga yelped loudly, whimpering when he fell on his side."You act like my dad, Yuma..." He said, tears running down his face as he continued to whmper."I thought you said I could come here if thing' got real bad..." He said as he scooted away from Yuma.

"Ryoga, I'm sorry, I didn't know what you were doing."Yuma gently grasped Ryoga and pulled him onto his lap.

"I dont wanna go back there..."Ryoga whispered, putting his arms around Yuma."Dont send me back...please..."

"I wont, you can stay here tonight."

"Thanks, Yuma. I was scared you would mad if I came here..." Ryoga hiccuped.

"Grandma! Grand-ma!" Yuma called for his grandma, who came into the room wearing a nightrobe.

"What is it, Yuma?" She asked tiredly.

"My friend came over, he looks like he was in a bar fight."

"Oh, dear...bring him over here." Haru said, pulling out a kitchen stool."Have him sit on this, does he seem hurt?"

"Yeah.."Yuma lifted Ryoga up, letting him lean on him as he walked him to the stool and sat him down.

"Ryoga!" Haru scolded."I thought you were better than this." She said, holding his chin and examining his face.

"I'm sorry..." Ryoga whispered.

"Grandma, I said he _looks _like he was in a barfight, but I dont think he was." Yuma said, his hands on Ryoga's upper arms to try to keep him from falling over.

"Oh,"She tilted Ryoga's chin up with her finger, looking at the strangle marks on his neck."Yuma, someone tried to kill this boy."

"What?" Yuma moved Ryoga's hair away from his face and neck, revealing the bruises."Is that what they are?"

"Mm-hmm. Ryoga?"

Ryoga leaned against Yuma, not responding.

"Ryoga!" She said more firmly.

Ryoga flinched, a strangled gasp escaped his throat as he hid his face in Yuma's neck. "Dont hurt me..."

"Whats wrong with him?" Huru asked.

"He's drunk. He said he wanted to mahe his dad mad, and he did."

"I was mad-"hiccup"at him...he kept beating us..."

"Yuma, did you know about this?"Haru asked, pulling Ryoga's sleeve down to look at a cut on his shoulder.

"I got him to tell me he was getting hurt last week, he didn't say anything else."

"I'm going to go get my first aid kit." Haru said as she walked to the bathroom, comming back quickly with a large first aid kit."Ryoga?" She asked gently.

Ryoga moved his face away from Yuma's collarbone, putting his cheek against it instead as he looked at Haru.

"Is your father hurting you?" She asked gently.

Ryoga nodded.

"Do you have any siblings that are getting hurt, too?"

Ryoga nodded, his eyes watering.

"What are their names? How old are they?"

"N-Nasake is 16...He's lucky. He gets to go away and works sometimes...And then dad beats me and Maiko when he's gone..."He replied, trembling as tears ran down his face.

"How old is Maiko?" Haru asked, putting gauze on his shoulder.

"12..."

"How old are _you_?"

"Almost 15..."

"Can you take your shirt off? That way I can clean and cover the rest of your injuries."

Ryoga just nodded again, Yuma halping him take off his ripped shirt.

"I-It's cold..."Ryoga whimpered.

"Sorry, hun. Turn and face me so I can get anything on your chest."

Yuma gently forced Ryoga's back against his chest so he was facing Haru.

Ryoga leaned his head back, resting it on Yuma's shoulder as Yuma put his hands on Ryoga's waist.

"Oww..."Ryoga whimpered as Haru pressed on a bruise.

Haru finished and turned him around around to get any thing on his back.

Ryoga wrapped his arms and legs around Yuma.

"Shark?" Yuma asked.

"What...?"

"You haven't called me an idiot or a brat yet. Whats that about?"

"You're not a brat...or an idiot..."

"How come you always say so at school?"

"I have to..."

"Why?"

"I couldn't be nice to you likeI wanted to..."

Yuma looked at Ryoga, surprised."You mean, you _wanted _to be nice to me?"

"Yeah...I love you, I felt bad being mean to you like I was..."

"Aww,"Haru couldn't help but smile.

"He's drunk, Grandma."

"I wish I had a nice grandma..." Ryoga said quietly.

"Oh, honey. There is plenty of me to go around-"

"No theres not!"Yuma said quickly."There enough for me ad Akari."

Ryoga closed his eyes. Being still drunk, he took it all seriously."Okay..."

"_Yuma_." Haru said accusingly."Go get some of your clothes we were going to give away. I'm going to bed, I think you can take care of him from here." She said as she retreated to her romm.

"Okay, goodnight, Grandma!"Yuma said.

"Goodnight!"

Yuma looked at Ryoga, who was leaning curled up against Yuma's chest.(awww!)

"H-Hey, Shark..."Yuma decided to let Ryoga rest against his chest for a few moments, stroking his hair comfortingly. He thought about what he had said earlier.'...I love you...' . "Shark?" He said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yeah... do you love me too?"

"U-Umm...I-I..."Yuma thought about Ryoga's current condition. He wouldn't remember anything, but Yuma didn't want to make him feel bad. Hmm, why not? "Yeah, I-I love you too."

Ryoga sat up weakly, looking at Yuma. He inched closer to Yuma, his lips inches from Yuma's.

"Oh..."Yuma realised what Ryoga wanted."U-Umm, Shark?"

"Yeah?" Ryoga said quietly, looking Yuma on the eyes.

"You know you're drunk, right?"

Ryoga nodded.

"So, we should wait till you're not drunk."

"Why?" Ryoga asked, looking hurt.

"I dont wanna feel like im taking advantage of you..."

"But just one small kiss?" Ryoga said, putting his cheek against Yuma's .

"U-Umm,"

"Please..." Yuma could smell the alchlohol in Ryoga's breath.

"Okay," Yuma gently put his lips on Ryoga's.

Ryoga pressed gainst him more firmly, putting his hand on Yuma's cheek.

"Kay, 'Kay, thats enough." Yuma pulled away from Ryoga. He pulled him off the stool and sat him on the floor. He thought he would fall off if he left him there. "I'll go get you some clean clothes." He said as he walked to the hall'closet. He opened and grabbed the bag sitting at the bottom, dragging it over to Ryoga. He saw the boy was shivering and pulled him against his chest."Do you want something warm?" He asked as he went through the bag.

"Yes,"

Yuma found a thick, long sleaved shirt he had never liked, putting it over Ryoga's head. Ryoga slipped his arms through as Yuma pulled him up, both of them standing. Yuma pulled Ryoga's pants off gently, not wanting to spook the boy. He gasped loufly when he saw trails of blood running down the back of Ryoga's thighs, comming from beneath his boxers.

"GRANDMA!" Yuma shouted, scaring Ryoga half to death."S-Sorry," He pulled the now shaking Ryoga into a tight hug, trying to keep him unaware of the problem."I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"What is it Yuma?" Haru came back again, seeming irritable.

"Look!" He pointed to Ryoga's bottom.

Haru saw the blood and sighed. "Ryoga?"

"Yes?"

"Was someone doing some thing else to you?"

"Yeah...dad ...was raping me before I got away... Nasake said to get away and he would try to pick me up here when he had dad distracted..."

"Shark, i'm so sorry." Yuma said as he embraced Ryoga.

"Okay, Yuma, get taken care of and put him to sleep on the couch. Stay down here with him. We'll figure this out in the morning."

"Okay..."

Haru went to her room again.

Yuma looked at Ryoga worriedly. "I have some underwear you can change into, if you want..."

Ryoga nodded. Yuma ran up to his room quietly, grabbing a clean pair from his drawer and running back down to Ryoga.

"U-Um...okay, I wont look." He said as he handed Ryoga the boxers and turning away.

"Thanks...you dont need to look away, Yuma...We love eachother, remember?"

"Yeah..."

"I need help..."Ryoga said, seemingly ashamed.

Yuma sighed and turned around."Okay," He put his fingers under the waist band of Ryoga's underwear."I still wont look." He said assuringly, sliding the underwear down Ryoga's hips. He pulled them off, helping Ryoga stay steady as he tried stepping into the new boxers. Yuma couldn't but look at (you know) every couple of moments. He was releived when he finally got the new pair on Ryoga. He put some soft pajama pants on him and walked him to the couch. He laid him down and put the throw blanket over him, awkwardly tucking him in.

"Thanks, Yuma...you're a really good friend..."He said."Can youlat down with me for a while?" He asked quietly.

"S-Sure,"Yuma said, getting under the blanket with Ryoga.

"I love you..."

"I...I love you, too."


	4. safety

Okay, Nasake is supposed to be like a, I dont know, a 'ryou bakura' kind of figure if anyone likes him. He's my all-time favorite character in YUGIOH. And also, Nasake is the name of another oc in a manga fanfiction, maybe it will be posted by the time you read this. Nasake in japanese means mercy. And Maiko is actually a name, dancingchild. Ryoga means...wait, what the fuck does ryoga mean? One free request to anyone who knows!

Yuma had snuck off the couch a coulpe hours later when Ryoga was asleep. He sat on the floor next to him while he slept, making sure he was okay. Ryoga had alternated from restfull sleeping to nightmares throughout the night. Whenever he had a nightmare, Yuma would rub his back soothingly, and he would calm down.

Yuma rested his head on the couch next to Ryoga. He dozed off for a couple of minutes, then he heard someone groaning. He looked up to see Ryoga was trying to stand up.

"Ryoga!" He said quietly."What are you doing?" He asked as he put his arms around him, laying him back down.

"W-Where am I?" Heasked, his voice childish and scared.

"You're with me, dont worry."Yuma said as he rubbed Ryoga's chest."Go back to sleep, its still early."

"Yuma?"

"Yeah..."

"Can you lay down with me?"

"I...sure..."Yuma got back on the couch with Ryoga. Ryoga wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his chest."Shark?"

And he was asleep.

Yuma sighed, putting his arms around him.

+++three hours later+++

"Yuma?"

Yuma groaned, feeling someone was shaking him."What?"

Whoever was shaking him was silent. Once he was awake, he realized Ryoga was up. He slid off the couch, looking at Ryoga.

Ryoga was sitting up, looking at him. His pale cheeks were tinted pink.

Yuma laughed."Did the alchlohol were off?"

Ryoga nodded, closing his eyes."I feel like shit..."

Yuma suddely became worried, wondering if Ryoga remembered anything. If he did, he would remember that they kissed and that Yuma said he loved him. If he didn't remember, he would have to explain what happend, including why he woke up snuggled on the couch with another guy. "Do..you remember anything?"

Ryoga nodded again."I remember everything..." He said, rubbing his head.

"Oh..."

"Dont worry, I know you were acting. I know you weren't planning on me remebering anything..."

"I'm sorry...I...I didn't wanna make you feel bad...I thought you wouldnt remember anything..."

"It's fine, you were a really good friend..."Ryoga put his legs over the side of the couch, ready to stand up."I should probably go...you've done enough for me already..."

"No, I think you should stay here a little longer, " Yuma said as he sat on the couch next to him."You said your brother would come get you."

"I know, but...if dad hurt him too much he wont be able to come anyway. I have to make sure he and Maiko are okay..."

"Can you wait a little longer, just in case?" Yuma asked.

Ryoga hesitated, trying to weigh his options but his head hurt too much and he felt sick. "Not too long..."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No..."

"Okay, lay down."Yuma said as stood up, pushing Ryoga down."I'll get you some advil or something,"

"Thankyou..."

When Yuma came back with the pills and and water, he handed them to Ryoga. Ryoga drank all the water after he took the pills.

Yuma kneeled infront of him. "Maybe...you can atleast tell me what happend,"

"Okay...um, l told you about how my dad...hurts us..."

"Yeah...

"And so...I got really mad yesterday, because...he was hitting Maiko for no reason...and...he...kept trying to...touch her...And thats why I wanted to make him mad, if he got mad at me, then..he might leave her alone..."

"You risked that for her? You're a really, really good brother," Yuma said.

"And my dad drinks a lot...the expensive stuff...and so I thought iff I drank some he would get super mad, and...and it worked, he left Maiko alone and started beating me instead...I didn't feel it too much because of the alclohol...I kept saying things to him that made him madder, and...he took me too his bedroom and..."

Yuma hugged him,"You dont have to explain that part..."

"Okay..."Tears ran down Ryoga's cheeks as he tried to wipe them away." I remember screaming...I think thats when Nasake pulled him off me...He said to come to your house and he would pick me up here...I remember dad hitting him as I ran out of the room..."Ryoga put his face in his arms as he started crying.

"Ryoga..."Yuma pulled him onto his lap, rubbing his back."We shouls call the police, then..."

"No!" Ryoga pulled away, looking at Yuma. Fear was evident in his eyes."All we have is eachother! They'll split us up!" He said, his voice shaking.

"Okay, okay...Maybe you should sleep some more..."Yuma pushed Ryoga bach down, covering him with the blanket."I'll tell you if Nasake comes..."

"Okay..." Ryoga curled up under the blanket, falling a sleep immediatly.

A half hour later, Haru came into the livng room."How is he?" She asked as she stood by Yuma.

"_Traumatized_."(dude, I _so _spelt that wrong) Yuma said."He was awake earlier, he told me what happend."

"Thats good, atleast he has someone he can talk to."

"Yeah...He...said he was going to leave if Nasake didnt show up,"

"Did he?"

"Yeah.."

"Did he eat anything?"

"No...but I gave him some water."

"Okay, I need to go to the bank, look after him."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, hun." Haru walked out of the house.

Yuma sighed, brushing the hair out of Ryoga's face. What else was going on that he wasn't telling him?

Yuma gently touched the small, healing bruise on Ryoga's temple. Maybe, just maybe, he did love Ryoga. He never really thought about it. But if he did, now was not the right time to tell Ryoga.

Yuma jumped when he heard a small knock on the door about fifteen minutes later. He got up and ran to the door, throwing it open.

A teen-aged boy was standing outside the door. He was petite, but not undersized. He had blue eyes, the same color as Ryoga's. He was wearing a beanie, his hair tucked into it.

"Are you Nasake?" Yuma asked.

"Yeah...Is Ryoga with you?" He asked, his tired eyes shining with hope.

"Yeah, he's sleeping."Yuma took the other boy's hand, pulling him into the house."You can come in."

"Th-Thankyou, is he okay?" He asked quietly.

Yuma thought he was really shy."Yeah, are you okay? Ryoga said you-...um, im sorry, I shouldnt-"

"I'm fine,"He smiled.

Thats when Yuma noticed that his face was adorned with bruises and cuts.

"C'mon,"Yuma lead Nasake to were Ryoga was resting."Are you guys gonna be okay when you go back?"

"Yeah, our dad's left with one of his girlfriends for the week."Nasake said as they entered the living room.

"He's on the couch..."Yuma said.

Nasake walked over to Ryoga. He kneeled down infront of him, just as Yuma gently shook his shoulder."Ryou, wake up, we have to go," He said gently.

Yuma could tell Nasake was probably the father-figure for Ryoga and Maiko.

"Ryou,"

Ryoga groaned quietly, opening his eyes."Nasake!" He jumped up, hugging Nasake tightly."Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left..."

"I'm fine...dad will be gone for the week, so we're safe to go home." Nasake said as he sat up, pulling Ryoga up with him.

"Okay...how's Maiko?" Ha asked.

"She's okay. Lets go."

"'kay," Ryoga walked over to Yuma, each hugging eachother immediatly."Thankyou, Yuma,"

"You're welcome...you can keep the clothes." Yuma said as they pulled away.

"Thanks..."

"Thankyou for takinng care of him, Yuma." Nasake said to Yuma.

Yuma nodded as he lead them to the door."You guys can always come over if you have to, your sister too."

"Thanks...bye, Yuma,"

"Bye!"


	5. i'm sorry

Yuma walked through the school hallway. He hadn't talked to Ryoga all weekend. He was worried that his dad might have gone back and had hurt them. He walked through the entrence to his class.

He didn't listen to the teacher. Instead he thought about Ryoga. He thought about what he said.

_'I love you, Yuma...'_

Did Ryoga really love him? Ryoga didn't mention it much when he had woken up at Yuma's place. So maybe it was just spur of the moment, brought on by the alchohol. Yuma had never thought of guys like that, let alone Ryoga. But aftter Ryoga had said that, Yuma had started to considor him. He _was _atractive, no one could argue with that. He had an impressive dual stradegy, and he had a great mind, even if he didn't use his abilities to his advantage, rather he just ignored them(whoa, big sentence).

The bell rang, and Yuma dully picked up his materials. He walked out with Kotori, keeping his eye open for Ryoga. He walked back to his locker, grabbing his materials.

"Hey..."

Yuma turned around at the shy voice.

Ryoga stepped back when Yuma turned around. A tiny, shy smile graced his lips.

"Hey, Shark..."Yuma smiled brightly. He closed his locker, walking closer to Ryoga."Are you okay? How do you feel?" He asked quietly.

"I'm okay...how...how are you?" Ryoga asked shyly.

Yuma mentaly laughed at Ryoga's attempt to be social. "I'm fine. So Maiko and Nasake are okay, too?"

Ryoga nodded, walking down the hall with Yuma.

"Do you wanna come over? You know, after school?" Yuma asked.

"Sure..."

"Great!" Yuma laughed. "Will I see you at lunch?"

"No. People will think it's weird that we're suddenly friends."

Yuma smile got bigger."We're friends?" He asked, about to jump out of his socks.

"U-Uh, I-I have to go," Ryoga said quickly, walking the oppisite direction towards his class room.

Yuma laughed, walking into his class.

xxxlunch...shit i forgot to eat lunch...xxx

Yuma sat at the lunch table, eating his ball of rice in silence. He would glance at Ryoga every few minutes, unbeknownst to him Ryoga would also look his way. Too bad they would look at different intervels.

Kotori sat down next to him. "Hey, Yuma." She said.

"Hey," He said back.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." Yuma replied with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." A few moments later, Yuma looked back towards Ryoga's direction.

At this moment, Ryoga looked in Yuma's direction.

Yuma smiled.

Ryoga gave a small grin, looking away quickly.

Yuma sighed, looking away. He would have to wait until the end of the day to talk to him.

xxxRyoga povxxx

Ryoga thumped his pencil against his head lightly, looking at the asignment the teacher had given, but his mind elswere.

He was thinking about Yuma(_gasp_!). Ryoga was afraid that Yuma wouldn't help him if he knew that Ryoga loved him. Not even just a _like_, but _love_. The real deal.

Yuma didn't seem to care. Not over the weekend, and not this morning. Maybe Yuma loved him too. He didn't blow him off when he was drunk, but instead said he loved him back. But in the morning, he was hoping Ryoga wouldn't remember anything. Even though he said he knew Yuma was acting, and said he was a good friend, it still hurt. It hurt him that Yuma had seemed disapointed when he said he remembered _everything_.

But he was greatful that Yuma didn't try to push him away. He was glad Yuma still wanted to be his friend and wanted to hang out. It was as if he thought there was no awkwardness because of the kiss they had shared.

Ryoga touched his lips when he thought of the kiss. Even when his memory was fogged by alchohol, he remembered how nice it had been. How soft and warm Yuma's lips were. His lips felt so perfect against Yuma's, as if every crevice of their lips were made to fit together.

The last bell rang, and Ryoga quickly gathered his stuff and ran out of the class room.

He gathered his things from his locker, putting his shoulder bag on his shoulder, walking in the direction of Yuma's locker. He found him clumsily stuffing his locker with books, grabbing his book bag and slamming his locker shut. He spun around, startling Ryoga.

"Shark! I didn't see you there!" Yuma said, surprised to see Ryoga there wating for him.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"Me? Are _you _okay? I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fine...My nerves are still...you know...a little fried..."Ryoga said, looking down.

"Ah. C'mon,"Yuma smiled assuringly at Ryoga, walking down the hallway.

Ryoga followed behind him. "Hey, Yuma?"

"Yeah?" Yuma turned around, walking backwards.

"I need to call Sake so he knows I'm going to your place."

"'Kay,"

Ryoga called his brother when they exited the school.

Ryoga leaned against the outside wall of the school as Yuma got a snack from the vending machine.

"Hey Sake...No, nothings wrong, I... I just wanted to see if I can go to Yuma's...whats wrong?...yeah, I'll be home at six...bye, love you too...'kay, bye." Ryoga smiled at Yuma, putting the phone in his pocket. "Okay,"

"Yes! Lets go." Yuma said, practicly skipping down the sidewalk. Ryoga followed behind him.

When they arrived, Yuma told Ryoga to put his bag down and to go upstairs with him.

Haru was in the kitchen doning dishes. "Ryoga, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thankyou."

"How 'bout your brother and sister?" She asked, drying her hands.

"Fine, too. I wanted to thankyou for helping me a few days ago."

"Your welcome, dear."

"Shark, c'mon," Yuma said, tugging Ryoga's arm. He pulled him upstairs to his room. He turned on the TV, sitting down in front of it.

Ryoga sat down beside him.

"My show will be on in a couple of minutes..."Yuma said.

"Okay..."Ryoga said, putting his hads on the ground beside his hips.

As the show started, Yuma put his hands down as well. His fingers landed on top of Ryoga's.

Ryoga jumped, pulling his hand away.

"S-Sorry, that was an accindent..."Yuma said, blushing.

"I-Its fine."Ryoga said.

"Can I ask you some things?" Yuma asked, tilting his head.

"Sure..."

"Are we friends?" Yuma asked.

"U-Um...are w-we?"

"Pft, _yes_."Yuma said, smiling. He gasped when Ryoga hugged him suddenly.

"Your my only real friend..." Ryoga said quietly.

"Okay...I have another question..."Yuma said shyly.

Ryoga pulled away, looking at Yuma.

"Do...Do you love me?"

"I thought you already figured that out." Ryoga said dully, looking away.

"I wanted to make sure..."Yuma said innocently.

Ryoga didn't say anything.

"And please tell the truth..."

"Why?" Ryoga said coldly, looking at Yuma angerily."So you can tell everyone how stupid I am for loving another guy?"

"No...I only wanted to know...I would never do that to you..." Yuma put his head down, tears stinging his eyes. "You're a really nice person, Shark...I want you to be my friend..."Yuma was beyond hurt that Ryoga didn't trust him.

"I do love you, but my brother taught me that anyone I loved would hurt me, and whenever I disobeyed him I got hurt. Thats why I never told you."Ryoga said firmly, his eyes staring straight through Yuma.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you..."

"I need to go, I dont wanna make things worse."Ryoga said, standing up and climbing down the ladder.

Yuma rolled over on his side, crying. He ignored Astral as he appeared beside him, wodering what was wrong.

xxxblahblahblahxxx

damn, i bet i got you REALLY waiting now. to anyone reading my stories; My on-going stories, including DEMON'S LOVE AND ANGEL'S FEAR, TOO YOUNG FOR LOVE?, ANGEL'S LOVE, DOVE AND THE PHYREN, AN UNSUSPECTED HERO, LOVE'S WAYS, and DRUNKEN CONFESSION, might get momentarily postponed. Sorry, but my mom has a growth in her chest(pink ribbon kind of growth) and so i have to support her.


	6. let's go

If you had this on your alert list, I suggest rereading to see what the story is about. Its been 4 months since I've updated anything...

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ryoga had ignored Yuma over the past few days. He would ignore him at school and he wouldn't answer any of Yuma's calls. Ryoga was looking worse than ever as well. His skin was paler, and his hair was limp and dull.

Yuma pressed dismiss on his alarm clock, jumping out of his hammock. He pulled off his pajamas, and quickly pulled on his school clothes. He ran down stairs, grabbing some bread and heading out the door.

Nasake had said their dad was out for the week, hadn't he? So he couldn't have been getting hurt again.

When Yuma arrived at school, he looked around for Ryoga. He walked down the hallway, but he didn't find Ryoga anywere.

Yuma worriedly walked back to the common room. Ryoga usually was at school early in the morning, sometimes hours before school even started. Probably to get away from his dad.

He sat down at a bench. Usually Ryoga was here by now.

People were starting to walk into the school. Kotori walked in with a group a other girls. She ran over to him when she saw him.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she saw the stressed look on Yuma's face.

Yuma sighed, sitting up straighter. "I'm just worried about some one." He said.

"About who?" Kotori asked, sitting down next to Yuma.

"Ryoga."

"Since when do you call him Ryoga?" She asked. She didn't know anyone other than teachers who called Shark by his real name.

"Did I say Ryoga?" Yuma asked tiredly.

"Yeah."

"Sorry..." Yuma layed down on the bench.

"Whats up with him?" He heard Bronk ask.

"I don't know. He's worried about Shark." Kotori said.

"Shark? Why you worried about Shark, Yuma?" Bronk asked. "He can take care of his self."

"Come to think of it," Kotori thought, "Shark hasn't looked the best lately."

"I saw him walking to school when I got here, he'll be here in a few minutes." Bronk said.

Yuma sat up anxiously, looking for Ryoga again. Again, he didn't see him. "Did he seem okay?' Yuma asked, a little too worriedly.

"Uh..." Bronk stuttered, wondering why Yuma showed so much interest. "I didn't really look at him."

"Oh..." Yuma slumped down in the bench, staring at the doors on the school intently, as if hoping that would make Ryoga appear.

"Yuma." Kotori sat down beside Yuma. "Why are you so worried about him?' She asked softly.

"I..." Yuma contemplated telling Bronk and Kotori what was going on, but he didn't want to upset Ryoga by telling people his secret. "N-Nothing...you're probably right: he can take care of his self.

"Ah," Bronk said. "There he is."

Yuma jumped out of the bench at almost super human speed, running over to the doors. "Shark!" He said, smiling at his friend.

Shark looked at Yuma, his hair covering most of his face. "Leave me alone." He said shortly, walking down the hall.

"W-Wait, I need to talk to you!" Yuma said, running after him.

Ryoga heard Yuma running after him and didn't bother trying to lose him as he entered the bathroom. He waited a minute by the door until Yuma came in. "Ryoga?'' Yuma asked, slightly out of breath.

"What do you need to talk about?" Ryoga asked softly, so softy that Yuma wasn't even sure that he had spoken.

"I'm sorry." Yuma said, folllowing Ryoga as he walked to the sink.

"For what?" Ryoga asked, dropping his bag on the tile floor and pulling off his outer shirt.

"You know what..." Yuma said quietly. "W-What happened to your shoulder?" He asked, his eyes wide as he stepped closer to Ryoga.

Ryoga was dabbing off a large bleeding gash on his shoulder, his white shirt un-buttoned and barely clinging to his slim body. "Do I really have to tell you, Yuma?" Ryoga asked coldly.

Yuma looked at Ryoga with hurt in his eyes. "Sh-Shark..." He said sadly. He walked into one of the stalls and came back with a bunch of toilet paper wrapped around his hand. He gently lifted Ryoga's arm, wrapping the tissue paper around his bleeding shoulder. "It won't absorb much..." Yuma said quietly. "But it will keep it covered up.

Ryoga looked at Yuma softly as he let him wrap his shoulder in the makeshift bandage. "Thank you..." He said quietly.

Yuma nodded and hugged Ryoga when he was done.

Ryoga didn't hug back, but enjoyed the warth that Yuma bestowed upon him.

"What happened?" Yuma asked seriously, holding Ryoga's shoulders as he looked him sternly.

Ryoga sighed and tiredly rested his head on Yuma's shoulder. "I don't want to talk about it." He said quietly.

"Was it your dad?" Yuma asked.

Ryoga wrapped his arms around Yuma weakly. "No..."

Yuma pulled away and looked at Ryoga. "What do you mean?" He asked, holding Ryoga's face with his fingers as he swept the hair out of his eyes. "Who hurt you?" He asked.

Ryoga closed his eyes and looked away. "It was an accident..." He mumbled. "He didn't mean to..."

"Who?" Yuma asked, ignoring the morning bell.

"Dad beat up Mai really bad, and..." Ryoga sighed shakily and rubbed his temple.

"I thought he was gone for the week?" Yuma asked.

"He came back." Ryoga's eyes glanced at Yuma before he looked down shyly. "Nasake was really upset and was taking care of her...he...wasn't really thinking of anything else..." Ryoga looked at Yuma's sad eyes with a forced grin on his face. "He freaked out when he heard me come in to see if Mai was okay."

"When was this?" Yuma asked.

"This morning..." Ryoga's voice was trembling. "He and Mai stayed home."

"Nasake hurt you?" Yuma asked, thinking of the shy and timid boy who had come to pick up Ryoga.

"Yeah..." Ryoga pulled away from Yuma.

Yuma's arms fell limply at his side. He watched Ryoga pull his shirt back on and grab his book bag. "Let's skip school." Yuma said.

"W-What?" Ryoga asked, looking at Yuma as if he was crazy.

"C'mon, lets go." Yuma said grabbing Ryoga's hand and heading for the door.

"Yu-Yuma- Stop!" Ryoga jerked his arm back, throwing Yuma onto the floor.

Yuma groaned. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Our teachers would just call our parents-"

"They don't care that much." Yuma said, standing up.

Ryoga stepped away from Yuma. "I'd rather go to class-hey!" He was interupted when Yuma hugged him tightly.

"Please?" Yuma whined.

"No." Ryoga tried pushing Yuma off, but some how only managed to get Yuma cuddled up in his arms.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssse?" Yuma asked again.

"Why would I skip school with you?" Ryoga asked.

Yuma looked at Ryoga before gently pressing their lips together. He pulled away and smirked at Ryoga. "Thats why."


	7. Chapter 7

This chap is really short because I have a survey for you guys.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I don't wanna do this..." Ryoga mumbled, following behind Yuma as they walked down an empty road.

"Ryoga, relax." Yuma said, glancing back at Ryoga's worried expression.

"Yuma-"

"C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?" Yuma asked, stopping to look at Ryoga.

"My dad..." Ryoga said quietly. "If he hears I ditched school-"

"Then we just have to make today worth it." Yuma said, kissing Ryoga on the lips. He pulled away, smiling at Ryoga's closed eyes.

Ryoga leaned forward and kissed Yuma again.

Yuma inwardly grinned when he felt Ryoga's tongue slip into his mouth.

Ryoga pulled away, wrapping his arms around Yuma. "Its already worth it."

Yuma smiled, hugging Ryoga. "It will get better, too."

Ryoga smirked. "More kissing?" He asked.

Yuma laughed. "Maybe."

Ryoga smiled and kissed Yuma again, Yuma's hands getting entangled in his hair.

"Yuma..." Ryoga said, slightly out of breath. "We're in public..."

"So?" Yuma said, kissing Ryoga's neck. "Nobody's here to see us..."

"But still..."

"Its okay...who cares what other people think..."

"I don't wanna get yelled at, again..."

Yuma pulled away. "What do you mean 'again'?"

"I told mom that I was gay and she got so mad...she yelled really loud so everyone in the house knew... "

"That must have sucked..." Yuma said. "What happened after that?"

"When she and dad got divorced...she fought for custody of Maiko and Nasake...she wanted to leave me..."

"Dude..." Yuma hugged Ryoga. "I'm sorry..."

Ryoga pulled away. "I don't need your pity, Yuma."

"_Well, then_." Yuma said sarcastically, stepping away. "Then what do you want?"

Ryoga smirked, grabbing Yuma and pulling him in for one last kiss. "You."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Okay, I have a bunch of story ideas saved onto my computer, but I don't want to type them. If someone requests an idea, however, I will post it. So here are my fics from YuGiOh Z, if you want me to type one of them, tell me which one in a review. I'm posting this on my 5 ongoing YGO Z stories, so there needs to be three requests per idea if I'm going to type it up. This way, I have more time to work on stories like this one that people are actuallly reading.

X,X,X,X,

Broken Doll-Kotori getting raped, explicit

Camping- RYOGAxYUMA Yuma teaches Ryoga how to swim.

Curiosity- KOTORIxASTRAL lime

Not 666, but 96- BLACKMISTxASTRAL Black Mist attacks Astral, may or may not be explicit

Soulmate- RYOGAxYUMA lime

Tonight- RYOGAxYUMA lemon, Yuma's POV, explicit

I just realised, I can't really wright anything decent.


End file.
